Wound
by mrtysh
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into yet another argument... InuKag oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/PLACES USED!

**A/N: Here I am with my first story from the InuYasha category, and that first being an InuKag (InuyashaxKagome) oneshot! I will be excited to meet a whole new set of readers. =D My pleasure. I hope you enjoy the oneshot!**

**

* * *

**

**Wound**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha sighed from his rigid tree branch on a cool, crisp autumn night in a particularly dense forest outside the Goshinboku village. If only he could get to sleep. Damn Miroku and Shippo with their nighttime mischief; as if he could ignore them. He tried to admire the way the flames of the kindling fire below danced on the trees, creating a little play for him, but their whisperings and Sango's light breathing (she had fallen asleep aside Kirara hours ago) were keeping him wide awake. Not even to mention the strong scent of fabric, wood, and ash...

As much as he wished ideas so utterly simple as voices, odors, and breathing were the keeping him from peaceful slumber, that wasn't it. It was something far more complex and annoying...

Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into yet another argument a couple of days ago.

This time, it was over something as silly as a small wound he'd acquired fighting Naraku's pesky poison bugs. One of the little bastards had latched onto the lower portion of his left arm, ever so kindly demonstrating the proper way to insert its stinger into one's skin without being slaughtered. Truthfully, Inuyasha hadn't noticed the wound until after the blood started dripping off his claws from under his bright red kimono a minute later. He then murdered the bug, clutching the injury; it wouldn't do much to hurt him, the poison wouldn't, so he ignored it as he continued to slice bugs in half with the faithful Tetsusaiga.

After that job was done, the group congregated around him, the wound becoming more and more noticeable. As if on cue, old Myoga the flea popped out of nowhere and kindly sucked out the remaining poison from Inuyasha's arm; inflating to temporarily appear to be the size of Shippo. After he'd left and the sting of the injury gradually faded away, Inuyasha shrugged it off and went about helping Miroku set up camp for the night; they had let time slip away from them quickly.

Kagome and Sango had been away from the whole battle scene; they had been at a nearby lake bathing. Inuyasha and Miroku had been separated from them as instructed; heaven of the Youkai-sama forbid the ladies be seen nude. As a result of the separation, neither lady (nor Kirara or Shippo) had noticed the swarm of pesky poison bugs.

Thus, when the two had finally decided to mosey on back to the campsite, news hit that Inuyasha had been slightly injured by one of the bugs...

--

_Kagome, naturally, freaked out. "Inuyasha, did you treat your wound properly?" she'd scolded like a mother. Old Myoga sucked out the poison didn't he?_

_That didn't satisfy the woman. "Let me tend to it, stubborn mutt..."_

"_No, Kagome! It doesn't hurt at all! Leave me be..." Inuyasha snapped in reply._

"_Inuyasha..." It arose great suspicion when she grinned cheekily... "SIT!!"_

_Unable to resist to that wretched command, Inuyasha was flung head-first into the ground. A standard for him, he swore violently at her and the damned rosary strung around his neck. "What the HELL did you do that for, damn it?!"_

"_If you don't want my help, FINE!! I'm going home, worthless idiot!" And, like always, she stormed off and hopped down the well, Inuyasha making absolutely no effort to stop her, content without her presence._

--

Now, seemingly the case was different. This had been her third day gone; usually she had sauntered back by now. Thinking once more, he didn't want her back. They would only continue to fight more.

Right?

Inuyasha wasn't sure anymore. It was like he found something good about her all the time; he couldn't refrain from thinking about her when she left like that, out of the blue. He worried about what happened in that crazy world of hers; things in existence like 'guns' and plumb mad lunatics called 'rapists'... terrible really.

But he thought past just the simple stuff. He thought about her womanhood. It always enticed him when she was close and he could get a good whiff of the way she smelled... it was an indescribable sensation. And that didn't even touch on the times when her cycle occurred. Her aroma almost changed completely, even though her pathetic human nose would fail to notice. That smell made him want to act like one of those 'rapists'...

Inuyasha scowled at his thoughts. She made him SIT, for crying out loud! What kind of man, let alone a hanyou, should have to respond when a woman tells them to SIT?! How utterly demeaning.

All this mattered not at the time. He just wanted to apologize and make things well between them again. Perhaps he would even do it before Miroku whacked him on the head with that wretched staff, and even save himself from being lectured to death by Sango about 'maintaining a peaceful environment..'

That settled it. _Damn it, if that wench don' get back by tomorrow morning, I'm gonna go haul her ass back here myself! _Inuyasha smirked devilishly. This would be fun... Those were his last thoughts as sleep took him in its silky wing.

-

"'Morning, Mom!" Kagome greeted cheerily as she sat in her chair at the dining table. As usual, she was wearing a crisp, clean school uniform, brand new black shoes to boot (pun not intended). Except, she wasn't heading off for school today...

She was going to go back to the feudal era and make up with Inuyasha. Normally, she would have gone back by now, it being Tuesday she'd left, but she wanted to wait until the weekend; somewhat with avail, it was a Friday morning.

"Good morning, Kagome! Care for oatmeal?" her mother replied in the same tone.

"I do!" Kagome glanced at her little brother, Sota; he always brought the energy to the table. After receiving it, he found the sugar shaker and dumped a large mound of the sweet, tooth-rotting substance into the warm bowl.

"Yes, Mama..." Kagome politely took her bowl and began spooning the refreshing goop into her mouth.

Gramps was silently reading the Japan Chronicles and mumbling to himself. Mom had now sat down with her own bowl of oatmeal, and Sota was eagerly scarfing his down. How ill-mannered...

Kagome started when she felt something fluffy and fuzzy rub up against her ankle. She glanced down under the table to find Buyo gazing at her; begging for a taste of oatmeal even though he'd just spit it out later. Oh, how Buyo reminded her of Kirara, and how Kirara reminded her of Sango-chan, and Miroku, and... Inuyasha...

"Thanks for breakfast, Mama..." Kagome said as she stood from her place, setting the empty dish in the sink.

She had just spoken to an unresponsive wall. No one used up the minimal effort it took to reply to her. Nevertheless, Kagome shrugged and traipsed up the stairs and to her room, hastily packing her things.

First, she gathered a few sets of clothing; school uniforms. She also added 'monthly supplies,' just in case, along with several different medications, like headache cure, joint pain, muscle pain, fungus treatment, and classic bandages and gauze with aloe ointment. Next came a supply of food. Three large packages of noodles and seasonings, a few candies for Shippo, and a case of pack-dried meat. Lastly, she packed up her large sleeping bag, stocked her quiver with arrows, and slung the Shikon jewel shards around her neck.

While she packed, she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving them again. Really, Inuyasha hadn't done anything wrong; it was his instinct to be the tough guy. She truly felt remorse and horrible guilt, to the breaking point. She had to hide that fact from her loving, caring family though...

"Gramps, Mama, Sota!! I'm going now!!" Kagome called as she made it down the stairs once more. She gave her mother and brother a hug, waved to her grandfather, and scratched Buyo's ears once more. "I love you all!" and she slipped out the kitchen door.

She sighed heavily as she ran for the large well. _Inuyasha, you better be happy when I get there..._

_-_

Inuyasha stirred slightly, now forced to be awake. Scowling, he reluctantly hopped down from the tree branch and un-ruffled the fire-red kimono that cloaked him. In the air, he could smell ashes from the previous night's fire. Faintly, Miroku and Sango's calm breath could be heard; they were still asleep. Shippo and Kirara must have ran off somewhere, their scents were dissipating.

Well, it was morning like he wanted it to be, to go and get Kagome. Judging by the sun's height in the sky, it was still fairly early in the morning, so he would have to wait for awhile before actually taking the trip down the well and into Kagome's bedroom... Not a pretty sight.

Inuyasha sighed as he trudged over to the lifeless, empty pit clept simply as 'the well.' He merely sat cross-legged on the moist green grass, peering over the edge of the wooden wall; waiting for something to happen, excitement to occur...

About twenty minutes later, Inuyasha decided it was time to retrieve Kagome; she would've come by now. Just as he was prepared to hop down, a bright light gleamed and the lady of subject appeared in the bottom of the well.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was raspy; he hadn't used it for a few hours, frankly.

"Inuyasha?!" Her voice was squeaky, and it echoed so harshly that Inuyasha almost had to plug his ears.

By the time he was ready to reply, she had already climbed to the top of the well, discarded her parcels, and latched onto him, burying her head in his chest. All he could do was blush and whisper, "Kagome..." because he could sense that she was going to start crying here soon...

Sure enough. She was whimpering and he could almost taste the saltiness of the tears, not to mention being able to feel them seep through his kimono. _Damn it, she knows I can't deal with tears! _He thought, patting her on the back as a soothing motion.

"Inu...yasha, I'm... so... sorry..." Kagome's frame was now shaking from the impact of sobs. Did she really feel so remorseful?

Inuyasha only rubbed circles in her back to comfort her. He didn't expect for her to freak out like this, it was only one command...

He stepped back slightly and used one hand to raise her chin up gently. He saw that her large eyes were glistening with tears, and there were a few rolling down her blotchy cheeks. The sight made Inuyasha want to cry with her.

"Kagome, it's okay, I forgive you... Shhh..." She had started sobbing again, middle of his sentence. It was as if she wasn't going to forgive herself. The bright side; he could hear her breath softening slightly as he embraced her again.

By now, she had stopped crying and merely breathed calmly into the air behind Inuyasha, who continued to caress Kagome's back.

A few more minutes passed as the remained in this position, still as anything. Finally, Inuyasha stepped back from her, looking at her with concerned golden eyes. She seemed fine now. He wondered if perhaps something happened in her world to make her so emotional all of a sudden...

Without a word, Inuyasha let go of her gently. He started walking back toward the campsite like nothing had happened, all was normal. It was only then that he noticed how warm she had been; he had chills now...

Seemingly, he was now losing the power to reason, as he turned around to look her in the eyes again. The brown orbs were filled with content, now, and happiness, and hope. They sparkled with radiance even though the rest of Kagome's features were solemn. Her eyes widened as Inuyasha stepped closer to her, lured by her comforting warmth and new scent of anxiety, and... a hint of lust? In Kagome?

He took in another whiff. Yep, definitely lust, and it was becoming more noticeable by the second. Was it because, perhaps, he was so close? One way to find out if this was the truth for both of them...

Inuyasha cautiously but without hesitation embraced her once more, pressing his lips onto hers ever so softly.

Aha, that was it! He could smell and sense more and more lust, and by the way Kagome reacted, one could safely assume this. He could feel her lips quivering underneath his, not sure of what to do. Inuyasha caressed her neck and ran his other arm up her waist as if to say, 'Whatever you want...'

By that she obliged. Her intertwined with his to rest on his back, closing the short distance between them. She let Inuyasha do all the work of the actual lip-lock though, to which he was more than satisfied.

Inuyasha thought he was warm before... That was nothing. He could stand right on top of the campfire and not be this warm. That was a new sensation for him, the heat and the way her fingers danced temptingly on his neck and shoulders, attention-starved or something of the sort. How perfectly enjoyable, even more so in the fact that he finally found out why he had been thinking 'good' things about Kagome lately...

He would have to acquire a wound more often.

* * *

**A/N: It is done!!! I hope my new set of readers likes this!! Please let me know how I did, and sorry if a place name was wrong... It is fanfiction, after all; it can be anything you want it to be! =P**

**REVIEW!!!!! =D**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
